Sonic and My Little Pony: Friendship is Radiated
by HyperSonicRacer
Summary: This is the story about how Sonic the Hedgehog is thrown into another world (literally) and how he meets new friends in the new world but he will not be prepared for what enemy awaits.
1. Prologue

Author note: This story is something that is seriously unexpecting so you may want to be very aware of what's going on in this story.

A blue blur ran towards Tail's workshop and then he knocked on the door waiting for the fox to open the door. He was holding a big camera because he and his friend decided to do something else than destroy robots every 3 weeks. They decided to go tornado chasing even though they don't have any experience with chasing tornados.

The fox opened the door and said" Hey sonic, what's up." Then the hedgehog replied" Tails, didn't you remember what we do." Then Tails remembered what he was supposed to do today" Oh yeah, well the tornado radar isn't going off." Then the alarm from the radar went off and then the two tailed fox said" whoa the radar is going crazy but for it to go that insane would be… an F5." Sonic was surprised of what tornado that Tails had just mentioned.

Sonic: Well looks we have a powerful thing that we are going up against and the first time to.

The fox was a little bit scared of what had just been spawned.

Tail: S S S Sonic are you sure we should go up against it?

Then the hedgehog showed a smirk of courage on his face.

Sonic: Look Tails it's understandable that you are a little bit scared of that F5 so I will just do this one solo.

Tails was freighted of what Sonic said but he gave him the equipment and 7 chaos emeralds just in case he gets in danger.

Sonic: Later dude I won't let down.

Then the blue blur took off to track down the F5. He felt extreme winds pulling him and then saw the giant.

Sonic: Holy the thing is huge and powerful, well I might as well take the emeralds just in case I get in trouble.

He sets down emeralds and goes little by little forward to the cyclone. But he lost his grip and tripped and nearly got sucked up but he was lucky enough that the tornado sucked up the reading equipment.

Sonic: All right, we got that settled.

But the twister grew very big and sucked up Sonic and the emeralds but he knocked unconscious by being hit with huge and thick piece of metal but he didn't know the tornado was a portal to another world.


	2. Introduction

Note: Hope this story is going well and that you like it.

While Sonic is going through the portal, the chaos emeralds are for some reason being absorbed by sonic's body. Still unconscious he gets to the end of the portal but he was blasting out of a portal as if he was thrown by a giant with a huge amount of strength. He crashes into a wall and he crashes into more walls until he was hit by a strong support beam. Sonic wakes up and was still very heavily hurt by the piece of metal.

Sonic: Ugh, that was the most extreme stupid slip up of all time. But at least I still got to see a F5 tornado.

Sonic gets up and is badly hurt by all the walls he crashed into and was worried at what he saw.

Sonic: Oh no, I am going to be in some deep trouble because of this. Oh well at least I see what I came out of.

Views the mirror like portal. The hedgehog looks at himself.

Sonic: hey, when did I become to look so cartooned. There's just darker outlines of my colors. And why didn't I be a lot more hurt than should like a broken bone or something.

?: Who goes there?

Sonic looked a pony and became very questionable at what he was seeing with his eyeballs.

?: Are you a threat to the princess?

Sonic: first of all are you talking pony with a spear?

?: Yes I am you got a problem with that weirdo?

A bigger pony walks up to the guard.

?: Guard! Lay off.

The guard with an angry look on his face and is still facing the hedgehog.

?: Fine. Weirdo you have a break. I still don't trust you though.

Sonic: I think I see that.

The guard walks away and pony that told the guard to not kill the hedgehog walks up to him.

Celestia: I am princess Celestia and the guard that nearly killed you was Flash Sentry.

Sonic: Well thank you princess for pretty much saving my life and also what planet am I on and why are you talking ponies?

Celestia: You are on the planet Equestria and the whole planet is inhabited by our race the ponies and other normal animals. I raise the sun and my sister Luna raises the moon.

Sonic: So you guys pretty much tamper with nature and the way the sun and moon move. In my world we spin on a tilt going around the sun faster than the speed of light and the moon goes around us and giving rare events of solar or lunar eclipses. If very young people are reading this you will learn it soon.

Celestia: Who are you talking to?

Sonic: Its only a thing that doesn't happen in a lot of stories or cartoons like this one.

Celestia: Now I just don't get.

Sonic: You will learn it some day

PC gives the blue blur a train ticket to Ponyville.

Sonic: What's this for?

Celestia: It's a train ticket to Ponyville so you can make some new friends.

Sonic: Thanks, and now I can go to a new place. Goodbye PC.

Celestia: Later Sonic. Did he just call me PC?

To Be Continued.

Hyper: that was the longest chapter I have made so far.


	3. Chapter 1: Greeting

Note: Do you like how the story is going so far?

Sonic was walking down to the train station and then he saw the Ponyville Express.

Sonic: So they still have items and vehicles that still look wacky. Oh well, it still looks nice though.

As Sonic walked up the conductor and he asked the hedgehog for a ticket and then blue blur gave the pony conductor the ticket and Sonic was able to board the train. Then Sonic entered the train and was amazed of how much bigger it looks on the inside.

Sonic: Wow it looks much bigger on the inside than what it does on the outside.

Then a filly walked up to him giving him a strange look.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive.

Diamond Tiara: I am Diamond Tiara but most people call me Diamond and you aren't the fastest thing alive Rainbow Dash is and she can do a Sonic Rainboom.

Sonic thought in his head of how close a Sonic Rainboom sounds so close to a Sonic Boom.

Sonic: When a Sonic Rainboom happens is their a loud burst of noise?

DT: No but a rainbow forms in a circle and it is pretty much like a burst of a rainbow.

Sonic: Oh well here's my stop see you later Diamond.

DT: Later Sonic.

Sonic leaves the Ponyville Express and has a glance at the town.

Sonic: Wow this is very well built.

Then he is greeted by a lavender colored pony.

Twilight Sparkle: Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle but most people call me Twilight. So did you just come from Celestia's Castle?

Sonic: Yes she gave a ticket to this town called Ponyville. I came a portal that looks very similar to a mirror.

TS: Wait so you came from Earth?

Sonic: No but I have been their but I came a planet called Mobius and I was sucked up by an F5 Tornado and was thrown into the castle.

TS: F5s are pretty much impossible to do here.

Sonic: Tornado's aren't created by ponies but by nature.

TS: Was nature mad at you?

Sonic: No it's just the way nature rolls

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

Author: Sorry for not writing for a long time I had to go to school and do work. Well here's the story. P.S. I do not own any of these characters

Sonic: So do you have a place where I can stay?

TS: Sure follow me.

They walked to the castle but of coarse every pony they walk by gives them a strange look.

TS: Yeah, sometimes they aren't around creatures like you.

Sonic: I think that is because I am only one on this world and possibly universe.

TS: You kinda talk smart, why?

Sonic: If you are around a guy that pretty much knows everything and how it works, yeah it sort of catches on to you.

TS: So he technically can fix pretty much anything

Sonic: Exactly.

Then they arrive at the castle which was first seen on" Twilight's Kingdom." Sonic looked up at how reflective the outside looked and reminded him that the mineral that the structure was made from was crystal, some of the expensive minerals known.

Sonic: Wow this thing must have took a lot of money to build.

TS: Yes that would be but it came from a seed like chest that was lifted and put here after our success of defeating Tirek.

Sonic: OK so what room do I go in?

TS: There should be a guest room if you down the hall and to the right

Sonic: Thanks

Then Twilight looked at the hedgehog's backpack.

TS: So what's in there?

Sonic: Oh, that is my equipment to read what tornado that I am looking at and picks readings on how powerful it is. Now to see what my room looks like.

Then the blue blur was walking to his room but he had encountered a cyan colored mare that had a rainbow mane.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog fastest thing alive.

RD: Well I am Rainbow Dash but most ponies call me RD and I am the fastest here dude.

Sonic had just remembered that is the same name that Diamond had said.

Sonic: Are the one that caused the Sonic Rainboom?

RD: Yes I am.

Sonic put a smirk on his face.

Sonic: Have you ever seen a Sonic Boom? Come with me outside.

RD: OK.

They went outside and Sonic was getting ready to run.

Sonic: I would hang on to ground if I were you.

RD: Or what.

Sonic: You will see.

Sonic was getting ready to do his Sonic Boom.

Sonic: I will be back at the castle in exactly 10 seconds.

RD: OK then are you ready, get set.

Then RD brings out a timer.

RD: GO!

To Be Continued

Author: BTW this comes between the season 4 finale and EG: Rainbow Rocks.


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting Some More Friends

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't wrote a chapter in a long time so please enjoy this chapter.

Sonic took off blasting at blazing speeds that completely amazed the cyan pony. Sonic was making a smirk on his face as if he thought that breaking the sound barrier is as easy as baking pop tarts which is very easy.

RD's mind: Wow this guy is extremely fast on 2 legs which I find really impressive!

As Sonic was at 5 seconds on the timer a cone like barrier was being formed.

Sonic: Here I go!

Then a extremely loud burst of noise then came and sonic was going much more faster than he was running which surprised him.

RD: Wow I can't believe that he performed the Sonic Rainboom!?

Then Sonic came 2 seconds earlier than what he said in the last chapter. Then Sonic skids right next to RD.

Sonic: So then are you impressed?

The hedgehog then put a smirk on his face.

RD: I'm impressed.

Sonic: So um wanna head back to the castle?

RD: Sure.

So then they headed back to the castle and then they bumped into Twilight who was heading to the castle as well.

when they arrived at the castle Sonic saw some new faces because some other ponies are sitting in thrones that match their cutie mark but Sonic didn't know what cutie marks where at the time.

Sonic: I have been meaning to ask but what are things.

Sonic then points his finger at the mark.

TS: Oh these are known as cutie marks they symbolize of what your special talent is.

Sonic: Oh alright got it.

Sonic then walks up to the ponies which give him a strange look on their face. The ponies leave the thrones and talk to twilight.

The ponies in union besides RD and TS: Who is he?

TS: His name is Sonic the hedgehog and he is quite a fast guy.

The pink one bounced towards Sonic and smiled.

Pinkie Pie: Hello my name is pinkie pie nice to meet you.

She said in a very enthusiastic tone.

Sonic: Um hello my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonic.

Then the orange and blonde hair pony walked up to him.

AJ: Um hello my name is Apple Jack some ponies call me AJ.

Sonic: Well then my is Sonic nice met you.

AJ: Nice to meet you to.

Then she tipped her hat at Sonic. Then the yellow and pink haired pony walked up to him.

Fluttershy: U-um hello my name is Fluttershy nice to meet you.

Sonic: Hello My is Sonic the hedgehog but you can just call me Sonic.

Fluttershy: Oh OK.

To Be Continued.

Author: Again sorry for not writing more chapters lately it's just that I have school and other stuff that distracts me. But I will vow to make more chapters than just one chapter a month. I will try to get 20 or more chapters every month and possibly 4 chapters in a day if I have the time.


	6. Chapter 4: Seeing Some Tailors

Author: Hello it's me again but today I will get about 3 chapters done so please tell your friends about this story so that I can get more chapters done. Well then here is the story.

* * *

><p>Sonic: OK then nice to meet you all. It's nice to be in the castle with you guys for a while.<p>

Then the sun sets and the moon rises as Sonic looks out the window and has a surprised face.

Sonic So then um lets go to sleep.

Then the mane 6 and the hedgehog go home and to their beds.

TS: Goodnight guys.

Then a purple dragon and Sonic respond.

Spike and Sonic: Goodnight.

After they are all out like a light.

In the morning they all wake up and start their day.

Sonic: *yawns* Good morning Twilight.

Then Sonic looks at a purple dragon and has a questionable looking face.

Sonic: Um Twilight who is he?

TS: Oh him he's Spike my loyal companion and baby dragon.

Sonic: Oh OK I guess that makes sense. Hello there Spike.

Spike: Oh um hi stranger.

Sonic: Oh I forgot my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but you can just call me Sonic.

Spike: OK then good morning Twilight.

TS: Morning Spike.

Then a white and purple colored pony came through the doors. Don't worry she is not angry. Then Sonic goes up to the pony and greets her.

Sonic: Hello there my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonic.

Rarity: Hello my name is Rarity and just to borrow some materials for some new dresses.

TS: Hello Rarity so what materials do you need now?

Rarity: Oh any type of colored fabric please dear.

TS: Oh so just colored fabrics?

Rarity: correct darling.

TS: Got it.

When twilight was told she walked up to the fabric room she had. Then she grabbed each of every colored fabric. After she was done grabbing the fabric she went up and confronted Rarity with the fabrics.

Rarity: Still as beautiful as ever. Later Twilight and Sonic and Spike.

Sonic,TS,Spike: Later Rarity.

Sonic: So then I guess that she makes dresses?

TS: Yes she makes really nice dresses but they take a lot of time.

Spike: Yeah, she works very hard on the dresses she makes.

Sonic: OK then good to know.

* * *

><p>Author: Thank you for reading this chapter and responding to the story it just warms me heart.<p> 


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting The King

Author: Yeah 2 chapters done in one day. So this part has just Sonic In EG: Rainbow Rocks so since my computer just noped out on me I just decided to just get the last parts done because it just took me way to long to write the middle parts. But I just made it longer instead.

* * *

><p>Just imagine Sonic in the EG: Rainbow Rocks movie just without the last part being it. I'm talking about when the Rainbooms are in the finals against the Dazzlings.<p>

This when the Dazzlings are turning into their Siren forms in the movie.

The team starts to get whipped but then Sunset Shimmer started to sing.

Then the entire Rainbooms crew started to do their thing. Then when the giant alicorn was summoned and fired a beam of friendship at the sirens. Then a surprised face on Sonic for what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Sonic: Wow that was awso-

Then Sonic being cut off by seeing a giant monster not far away but sorta close.

When the sirens being booed the Rainbooms cheered for defeating the Dazzlings.

Then their cheer was ended when Sonic told them to look up and see why it suddenly gotten darker.

They look up and see a ginormous monster looking at the giant alicorn and then growled.

The creature then grabbed it with his giant claws. He then threw the alicorn and threw like a pitcher in baseball.

He turned around then sees that everyone has fled except for the Rainbooms still shaking in fear.

He looks at them and gets down at their level giving them a glare. 2 of the Rainbooms faint which are Fluttershy and AJ.

Sonic and Sunset Shimmer try to revive the two which leaves Twilight and Rainbow dash still shaking in their boots.

The creature decided to let them be so he left but apparently had got sucked up into a portal.

RD and Twilight finally fainting woke up a day later in the nursery and so did AJ and Fluttershy.

RD: Should we all pretend that whatever happened didn't happen raise hands now please.

All of them raise their hands.

RD: that's what I thought

TS: OK I think that I should leave.

Friends: Bye Twilight.

She then arrives back at her castle saying hi to her friends like she had no soul and was scarred for life.

When her friends left she bumped into Sonic but was still traumatized.

Sonic: Are you OK?

TS: Yeah i'm OK I'm just going to go to Celestia's castle.

Sonic: Let me come with you, you don't sound so fine.

TS: OK.

Sonic came with Twilight but she didn't say hi to anyone even Pinkie as she walked over to the train station.

Rarity was at the train station and said to Twilight but of coarse she didn't respond.

Sonic: Twilight are you still in fear?

TS: ...

There was no response

Rarity: What's wrong with Twilight?

Sonic: She saw something that I think might traumatize her for little bit.

Rarity: So your saying that she is so scared that she won't talk?

Sonic: She can still talk but softly and more quiet and not as long.

The train was then pulling in to the station and Sonic helped Twilight inrto the train and into her seat.

Sonic: Twilight are you sure that your going to be OK?

TS: Yeah.

She says in a soft voice. Sonic is still worried for her because she is still in fear.

Twilight then goes to sleep and so does Sonic. When they here the conductor say "Station: Celestia's Castle!"

They then wake up and go to the castle but then they encounter a white pony with armor.

Shining Armor: Twily? It's me Shining

TS: ...

doesn't respond.

SA: What happened to her!

Shining says in an angry voice.

Sonic: Dude calm down she was tramatized by a giant monster which is not a good thing.

SA: Ugh alright come with me.

They then go to Princess Celestia

PC: what has happened to Twilight!

Sonic: She has tramatized by a giant monster.

PC: Take her to the nusery beds at once!

Guards: Yes princess.

they then guide Twilight to the beds.

Sonic: What do I do then?

PC: You will go with Twilight.

Sonic: OK then but where are the beds?

PC: Down the hall to the left.

Sonic: Thanks.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Author: Wow that was much longer than I thought it would be and wow 765 words!<p> 


	8. Heads up and some spoilers

This contain spoilers for the next chapter so if yoyu hate spoilers look below the 2nd line.

* * *

><p>Hey there guys, HyperSonicRacer here and I am going to give you a heads up of whats going to happen later on in the story. First the next chapter will be having the giant monster making a comeback because you should already know why he is in Equetria. BTW the monster is Godzilla so with that done the king of the monsters is coming to wreck everything in his sight. For what you guys think because I am making big G a hero because he is the monster from the 2014 film. I also can't wait for the next one in 2018, but to bad 2018 is a long way ahead of us. The reason why he was brought into the cute and cuddly world of Equestria is because that all the villains from the Mane Six's past are teaming up and preparing for a horrible and deadly war for ruling all of the land of Equestria. The Mane Six is sadly going to be powerless because they haven't gone up against this many enemies before because they are going to fight Nightmare Moon, old Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, old Sunset Shimmer, and lord Tirek and Godzilla's enemies from long ago Gigan, King Kong, Mecha Godzilla, Rodan, M.U.T.O, Zilla, King Caesar, Anguirus, Kamacuras, Ebirah, and Hedorah or other wise known as the Smog Monster. The reason why this is happening is because Zecora was making a brew for which would put ponies to sleep and battle their older foes besides bullies, but the spell went wrong and was causing the heros of the land and kaiju from another dimension to spawn their older enemies that they have fought. So that is how it happened but the Mane Six were not informed from Zecora which left the battle unknown for the ponies and all out brawl for the fight against the King. But the forcers team up to rule and conquer the world. The Mane Six are do not have the power to stand up against the ginormous army but only one pony or person no Kaiju can stop the force and will soon be called a real true hero.<p>

* * *

><p>What's up guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while, once again it was mostly because school work and stuff like that. I really promise that I will get more chapters done. I promise.<p> 


End file.
